


Names (Revised)

by primalrageanddumbassery



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, HDLW are siblings, Holly Duck, Holly Webby Transgirl Solidarity, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, How Do I Tag, Huey's girl name is Holly!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I would die for this family, One Shot, Shoutout to my Louyd discord chat where everyone is gay, Supportive brother Dewey Duck, Supportive brother Louie Duck, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Huey Duck, Trans Solidarity, Trans Webby Vanderquack, Trans rights, Webby is adorable, literally babies, so many headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrageanddumbassery/pseuds/primalrageanddumbassery
Summary: She knows the name she was born with is wrong. She knows she's Webby, and she's ready to tell the Duck triplets. Little do they know, one of the triplets might just have another surprise.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Names (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS LATE AT NIGHT WHILE AFTER A LONG DAY OF STANNING TRANS WEBBY IN MY DISCORD CHAT SO UM IT SUCKS AND IM SORRY  
> Edit: This fic has gone through some changes to be more respectful and factual so I really hope you guys like it!!! This was a one time thing for me, just because of how nervous I am about incorrect portrayal of characters, so if you hate everything about this you're in luck cause I'm getting out of this rabbit hole before I do something stupid ahHAAAAAAAAA  
> Also thanks to anyone and everyone who helped me and kept me accountable  
> (I'm lookin' at you CannedTins my delightful disaster twins Michael and James, thank you my friends!)  
> EDIT: well its. Um. Its about 8 months later and SURPRISE SURPRISE I was actually genderfluid and in deniallllll  
> With that said, I only know my own experience and I haven't been aware of my transness for very long so if there's anything I wrote that's disrespectful or wrong, DO let me know! I want to be as respectful as possible.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

It was a nice name, the one she was born with. She would’ve had no problem with it otherwise. Probably would’ve found it to be a sensible name. Her granny had told her once that it was her mother’s favorite name, had been since she was very little, so there was that.  
The only problem was that it was a boy’s name. Not even an ambiguous one like ‘Alex’ or ‘Terry’ or something. No, it was about the most blatant and masculine a name could get. When it came down to it, she knew it wasn’t her name. She knew that more firmly than she knew anything else. That was just the name of who they wanted her to be. That was the boy they tried to turn her into. Well-  
It almost worked. For 10 years, it appeared to be working. She wore the trousers even though she wanted a skirt more than anything. She kept her hair short and stayed away from ‘girly things’ even though her most prized possession was a big pink hairbow. But she was sick and tired. She was 11 years old as of last Friday and she had decided the moment she woke up that enough was damned well enough. For somewhere around a year, she had been watching videos about other people like her. She knew the moment she saw Samantha Dux on the screen that this woman knew what it felt like. Finally, she had a word for it.  
Trans. She was trans.  
And now she was ready to say something.  
She’d decided this morning that someone had to know and she could think of no one better than her three best friends, the Duck triplets. She decided to wait until after breakfast which she regretted while waiting for them to get done chatting it up with their great uncle about plans for the day at the breakfast table. Of all mornings, really? She tired to keep a level expression as she glanced from triplet to triplet.  
That was when she saw Huey’s expression. Huey looked every bit as miserable as she felt. When Huey saw her looking at him, his face went as red as his hat. She looked away, confused. Something is up with Huey, she thought.  
“Oh yeah,” Dewey piped up. “We have to go, Uncle Scrooge. We have, uhhhh, kid things to do. You too, dude,” he said in reference to her. Huey’s face suddenly relaxed as he hopped up from his chair and darted towards the staircase. Kid things to do? she thought. That is suspicious as hell. I am so in.  
She followed the triplets with a huge grin on her face. Coming out would have to wait, there was a mystery on her hands!  
“Where are we going?” she asked Dewey.  
“Our room. Huey told us this morning he had something to tell us.” She nodded. That must be why Huey looked so anxious at breakfast. They entered the room and everyone found a bed to plop on except Huey.  
“Take it away, Hue,” Dewey said. Huey glanced at them nervously, then shut the door quickly before taking a steadying breath.  
“So, okay. Um, wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”  
“Hey, we’re here for you, okay dude?” Louie said soothingly. Huey squeezed his eyes shut.  
“That’s the thing. I’m not a dude. I’m, um… guys, I’m a girl! I’m trans!” The oldest duck squeezed her eyes shut as if bracing for impact. Her brothers blinked for a minute, seeming to realize what their sibling had said before each sported a smile. Dewey looked like he was about to say something when their friend spoke up.  
“Hold on, what?” They looked at the Vanderquack kid. The newly announced Duck sister looked at the floor, fearing the worst as tears began to form.  
“Hey, what gives?” Dewey demanded defensively, stepping in front of his sister.  
“Whoa, guys, I didn’t mean that I wasn’t happy for her!” She put her hands up in surrender. “I just… I was going to do the same thing today.” She laughed. “I’m… I am too. A girl.” If they hadn’t looked surprised already, they certainly did now. “But that’s not the point!” She leapt off of the bed and took the hands of the girl in the red hat. “I butted into your coming out! I’m so sorry!” The Duck sister laughed a little.  
“Are you kidding? I thought you hated me a few seconds ago! This is a vastly improved outcome!” The girls grinned.  
“Okay, this is very sweet,” Dewey interrupted, “but I have two sisters and I don’t know either of their names! Tell meeee!” The girl in red chuckled.  
“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and, uh, it’s Holly,” she said with the widest grin her brothers had ever seen her sport. They looked at the other expectantly.  
“And I’m Webbigail,” she answered. “Webby.”  
And there it was. Webbigail Vanderquack. That was her name.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of all i had Blaire Whitetail as the transwoman Webs looked up to instead of Samantha Dux before I realized that wow! Blaire SUCKS! So I changed it to Samantha Dux (the ducksona of Samantha Lux, one of my current favorite trans YouTubers.) Yes, both names I came up with for both of them are terrible. Sue me. (JK please don't im small and i have no money so you can imagine the stress im under)  
> 2nd (edited) I am actually genderfluid I realized! It's pretty lit except when it's not but what can ya do. But I'm pretty fresh-out-of-the-closet so I don't know everything about being trans. PLEASE tell me if I got anything wrong and I will fix it immediately  
> 3rd THANKS FOR READINGGGGGGG


End file.
